


Avatar - Literally Only One Straight Person

by signs_legal_document_with_glitter_pen



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Badass Mai (Avatar), Bisexual Aang (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Suki (Avatar), Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Lesbian Ty Lee (Avatar), M/M, Multi, Trans Zuko (Avatar), Ursa (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signs_legal_document_with_glitter_pen/pseuds/signs_legal_document_with_glitter_pen
Summary: Everyone gets LGBT headcanons!! Well, almost everyone.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LGBT ATLA!  
> (Because we all know that Ozai is the only straight one in the series.)

These are some prompts I’ll probably be writing (in no particular order)

FTM - Zuko  
MTF - Azula  
Pan - Aang  
Bi - Sokka  
Polyam - Multiple Characters  
Bi (male preference) - Katara  
Bi (female preference) - Mai  
Lesbian - Azula  
Gay - Zuko  
Non-binary - Toph

Drop other prompts you would like to see!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fire Nation can excuse fascism, but they draw the line at queerphobia.
> 
> Or, Zuko is trans and nobody bats an eye.

Anyone could tell you that there was something a little different about the crown princess of the Fire Nation. However, no one could quite lay a finger on it.

Maybe it was in the way she acted, a bit more recklessly and seemingly with more drive and less emotion than other girls her age. But it was okay, right? She would grow out of it.

But Princess Zaria - or, as she would sometimes ask to be called - Prince Zuko, knew exactly what it was. She - no, he was more like a boy than the girl he was born as. In fact, he was nearly sure that he was a boy. 

Strangely enough, despite being a genocidal nation who hoped to one day take over the world, the Fire Nation was very welcoming to minorities, people who were just a little different than the rest. In fact, many people were even encouraged to explore themselves, to court others of the same gender or even experiment with their appearance.

So when Zuko asked his mother if he could get his hair cut short, no one batted an eye. Ursa simply sat down with him the next day and cut it in a short style, just long enough to still be able to put it into the traditional topknot.

When Zuko looked at himself in the mirror, he felt happiness swell in his chest. He ran his fingers through it, smiling breathlessly. He didn’t quite understand why - he’d gotten plenty of haircuts before, but none of them had given him the pure euphoria that this one did.

He turned around, smiling up at his mother. She smiled back, ruffling his newly-shortened hair.

"You look wonderful," she said, and Zuko somehow managed to smile even wider than before.

Over the next several months, he slowly gathered the courage to make more changes. He managed to talk some of the palace servants into getting more male clothes for him.

He was sitting in on a meeting one day - after all, though he would not inherit the nation, he was still royalty. He listened silently, back straight, posture perfect as he looked up at his father.

Ozai was standing at the end of the table, gesturing widely with his arms as he spoke. Generals and advisors listened dutifully as he discussed the future of the Fire Nation.

"As you know," he spoke, "Princess Zaria is of age to begin formal training and-" he glanced down to where Zuko had raised a hand slightly. He looked annoyed to be interrupted.

"What?"

"Prince Zuko." Ozai paused for a moment, taking in what Zuko was trying to convey. He turned back to the generals, picking up where he left off.

"Prince Zuko is of age to begin formal training," he amended, and continued the meeting as any other.

After the meeting, Ozai stopped Zuko outside of the room.

"What were you thinking?" he began. "Not only do you show up in a boy's clothes and short hair, you have the audacity to interrupt my meeting?" Zuko flinched, shrinking into himself. He had been so stupid to think that his father or anyone really would accept him as a prince though he knew who he was.

He braced himself for a lecture, perhaps even to be hit, but strangely, neither came.

"You should have told me of your change in title earlier. You confused everyone in that room. And not only that, but you deemed it necessary to interrupt while I was speaking to announce yourself." Ozai frowned. "I will not tolerate interruptions such as this in my war room."

Almost instantly, Zuko noticed a change in the palace. His wardrobe was replaced within just a few days and everyone made it a point to switch to his new name. His classes were changed to reflect a traditional male upbringing, complete with sword fighting and other types of combat. His mother helped him bind his chest with soft but durable cloth. Each time he heard "Zuko" come out of someone's mouth he couldn't help but smile.

Even Azula no longer dragged him into games with her friends, which was an enormous plus, though she did get mad when their uncle sent her a doll while Zuko got a knife.

Then, things started to go downhill.

His cousin, Lu Ten, was killed at Ba Sing Se and Iroh was unable to continue, though he had been so close to breaking down the walls. Fire Lord Azulon died, naming Ozai as heir rather than Iroh, though Iroh was older, and his mother disappeared without a trace.

But Zuko was determined to stay strong. He was crown prince now. He couldn’t show weakness.

Sometimes he wished he could be like Azula. She was so perfect - she was a firebending prodigy, she excelled in all of her classes, and she seemed to be able to take on anything with the same cold resilience.

Zuko wasn’t like that. He had too many emotions and could never seem to force them down.

In an attempt to prove how serious he was about his title and future position, he asked to attend a war meeting. He was declined at first, but his uncle was able to get him in under the condition that he would remain quiet.

But how could he remain quiet when one of the generals wanted to use new recruits as bait? It was terrible! Some of the men - no, boys, in the military were not many years older than he was. How could he remain silent? He would have never forgiven himself.

But now he was to face the general he had spoken out against in an Agni Kai. His uncle, gentle as ever, was trying to calm and reassure him, reminding him of his basis. But all too soon, it was time for Zuko, just thirteen, to face off against a man who was likely a master bender.

Zuko stepped onto the small field, letting the vest-like covering drop from his shoulders, leaving him in his bindings. He stood tall, ready to face the general…

But his father stepped forward instead.

Immediately, Zuko dropped to his knees, head bowing. He could almost feel his father glaring at him.

“Stand and fight,” he ordered. Zuko shook his head.

“Please father, I am your loyal son, I will never speak against you again, please, I-”

“Stand and fight.”

“Father, no, I-I won’t, please don’t make me, I love you, I am your loyal son, please just-”

“Get up!” Ozai shouted, one hand curling into Zuko’s hair and dragging him up, disregarding his son’s cry of pain. “Not only do you disrespect me, but you don’t have the honour to fight a proper Agni Kai?” Zuko bit his lip, trying furiously to blink back tears.

“Please, Father, I-”

Ozai’s other hand came down onto the left side of his face, searing hot and forcing a agonized scream from the young prince. The pain seemed to last forever, but at some time, perhaps seconds, perhaps hours later, Ozai released him, and Zuko fell back to the ground.

Zuko tried to hold back from crying out again, but the pain was just so bad. Tears stung the burn, but he hardly noticed. He grabbed at his left eye, hands pressing over the burn though something in the back of his mind reminded him that he shouldn’t do so. But he didn’t care. Anything, anything to stop or even lessen the pain.

There were arms under him then, and he was pulled into someone soft and familiar. A soft swaying told him that he was being carried and soon he was let down onto something soft. Hands tried to pull his own away from his face, but Zuko only tensed further, making a small noise of protest.

“Prince Zuko,” he heard his uncle say, his voice the quietest it had ever been, “I need to you move your hands so that we can take care of that burn.” Reluctantly, Zuko let his uncle move his hands, eyes finally opening to look up at Iroh. The older man smoothed his hair back away from his face and gently sat him up.

“Let’s get your bindings off, Zuko.”

“No, leave them,” Zuko managed, his voice barely a whisper. Iroh frowned.

“You’ve had them on all day. You must take a break.” Zuko nodded after a moment, letting his uncle help unpin the cloth from where it was fastened behind his back and then doing his best to unravel it himself.

The next day, Ozai had a messenger let Zuko know that he was banished as was not to return until he found the Avatar who had been missing for the last hundred years. It seemed like an impossible task.

But Zuko would do it. He would do anything to get his honour back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MTF Azula is next
> 
> Tumblr - ajaxwrites  
> IG - hey.its.ajax  
> TikTok - hey.its.ajax  
> Wattpad - hit_the_space_bar


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ursa hated Azula. At least, that’s what Azula was sure of.
> 
> In which Azula is MTF trans and Ursa never sees her as a true woman – or so Azula thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! Poly and bi Katara will be out much faster, I promise.

Azula figured herself out at a very young age. From the time she was small, she knew that she would rather wear dresses than those stiff pants that were traditional in their nation and play with the girls rather than the boys at her school.

After all, they were more like her.

It was so stupid that her mother kept cutting her hair short. She didn’t want to be a boy! She wanted to be – she was a girl.  
And so, she went and told her mother as much.

She wasn’t shy about it either. She simply walked right up, and, with as much command and confidence as a six-year-old could have, stated, “I’m a girl and I want long hair.”

Ursa simply glanced down at her and asked, “Do you want different clothes, too?”

In school the next week, everyone was surprised to see her come in with her new clothes, but for the most part, they kept quiet. When she sat down for lunch, her Ty Lee immediately started chattering excitedly.

“Tazin, your clothes!” she grinned. “You look amazing!” Azula smiled, sitting up a bit straighter.

“Actually, it’s Azula now,” she said, head held high. Ty Lee grinned even wider.

“I love it!”

“Yeah, pretty cool,” Mai chimed in, her mouth curling up just the slightest bit.

And from there, Azula went full steam ahead.

But a few months later, her mother sat her down to cut her hair again.

Azula was confused. Did she not make it clear that she was a girl? That she wanted long hair? What was her mother trying to say?

When she voiced this, Ursa told her that it was so her hair didn’t grow out odd and uneven, but Azula didn’t believe her for one second. She always loved Zuko more than her, after all. She wanted another son, didn’t she? Now that she thought of it, she had been reluctant to give her the clothes she wanted as well.

That was it. Her mother didn’t love her as a girl.

But Azula didn’t care. She didn’t need her approval. Her father loved her, and he was proud of her, and that was more than enough.

This was it. The long-awaited day of Sozin’s Comet had finally arrived and Ozai was giving Azula the title of Fire Lord.  
Fire Lord!

Finally, she was no longer in the shadow of her stupid traitor of a brother or held back by her backstabbing friends. She was to rule the nation!

But no one seemed to want her to do so. It all began with the cherry pit, then sluggish behaviors from the Dai Li, and even some suspicious words from her advisors. They were conspiring. They wanted her gone. Dead. Off the throne that she had worked so hard to get on.

She retreated to her room, tying her hair up so she would be able to put the crown in it. But no, it wasn’t right. Nothing was right.

What was going on? This was supposed to be her day, her perfect day. She was finally getting what she’d always wanted so why was everything going wrong?

She examined herself in the mirror, snatching a pair of scissors from the table beside her.

“All right, hair,” she smirked. “Prepare to meet your doom.” She quickly cut the front of her hair, choppy bangs falling over her face.

“What a shame,” came a painfully familiar voice. “You always had such beautiful hair.”

Azula looked up, eyes wide.

No. It couldn’t be. She was gone, she had to be gone.

“Don’t pretend you ever loved me,” Azula glared. There was a look a sympathy had had to be fake because Ursa never once cared for her before she stepped closer.

“Azula, I love you,” she said, voice gentle (Azula wouldn’t fall for it). “I love you so much.”

“No!” Azula yelled, scissors gripped so tightly her knuckles went white. “You never saw the true me. You never loved me!” She struck the glass with the scissors, watching as it shattered into a million shards.

Her hands went into her hair, pulling hard as she tried to slow her breathing. Her mother wasn’t there. She was gone and probably dead. Good riddance. She was just stressed and once this day was over, she would be just fine. She would be more than fine.

She had to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha-
> 
> So kudos to me for actually updating but this was... interesting?
> 
> (thisissobadcomparedtotheZukooneshotwhattheheck)
> 
> (Me? An Azula kinnie? Ah, nooooo. Absolutely not. What are you talking about? Wrong person, sorry.)
> 
> Also, does anyone else read FTM as “fem to em?” Just me? Yeah that’s what I thought
> 
> Tumblr: ajaxwrites  
> IG: hey.its.ajax  
> TikTok: hey.its.ajax  
> Wattpad: hit_the_space_bar

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - ajaxwrites  
> IG - hey.its.ajax  
> TikTok - hey.its.ajax  
> Wattpad - hit_the_space_bar


End file.
